Free For All Villains Tournament
Free For All Villains Tournament is a spin-off war created by Dry Luigi. Rounds so far: 11 Rounds Round 1 1. Hades vs. Lady Tremaine 2. Protoboy vs. Metal Sonic 3. McLeach vs. Shere Khan 4. Epilogue Round 2 1. Jafar vs. The Horned King 2. Claudius vs. Scar 3. Shan Yu vs. Bowser 4. Dr. Julian Robotnik vs. Sa'Luk 5. Shere Khan vs. Kraven the Hunter 6. Epilogue Round 3 1. Zurg vs. Bowser Jr. 2. Wario vs. Hades 3. Syndrome vs. E-123 Omega 4. Tai Lung vs. Gruntilda 5. Interlude 6. Lord Shen vs. Gannondorf 7. Dr. Neo Cortex vs. Bowser 8. Mother Gothel vs. Xigbar 9. Epilogue Round 4 1. Hades, Oogie Boogie, and Zurg vs. Gannondorf 2. Red Skull vs. Dr. Kamikaze 3. Maleficent vs. Warp Darkmatter 4. Dr. Cortex vs. Hopper 5. Interlude 6. Frieda vs. Maleficent and Jafar 7. Rasputin vs. Dr. Doom 8. Norton Nimnul vs. Bowser 9. Scar vs. Rothbart 10. Epilogue Round 5 1. War in Notre Dame 2. Demona vs. Shere Khan 3. Dr. Robotnik vs. Nekron 4. Interlude 5. Prologue 6. Joker vs. Judge Doom 7. Agent Smith vs. Oddjob 8. Queen Narrissa and Captain Hook vs. Ramsey 9. Palpatine vs. Ra's al Ghul 10. Epilogue Round 6 1. Lady Tremaine vs. Ursula 2. Dr. Doom and Sharptooth vs. Hades 3. Zira vs. Claudius 4. Davy Jones vs. Captain Hook 5. Gannondorf vs. Sark 6. Mephiles vs. Gallagher 7. Interlude 8. Hotep and Huy vs. Zelda 9. Scar vs. E-123 Omega 10. Shere Khan vs. Jenner 11. Vegeta vs. Nobuyuki Sugou/Oberon 12. Epilogue Round 7 1. Alexander Anderson vs. Sephiroth 2. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Protoboy vs. The Forces of Julian Robotnik 3. Dr. Cortex vs. Stinky Pete 4. AUTO vs. Jafar 5. Necron 99 vs. Metal Sonic and Missile Wrist 6. Ra's al Ghul vs. Agent Smith 7. El Supremo vs. Bowser 8. Interlude 9. Goldfinger's Forces vs. Hans' Team 10. Captain Hook vs. Waluigi 11. Rothbart vs. Ruber 12. Red Skull and Lizard vs. Jafar 13. The Grand Duke of Owls vs. Dr. Doom 14. Morgana vs. Tzekel Khan 15. Tail Lung vs. Dr. Cortex 16. Interlude 17. Zurg vs. Eggman Mega 18. Red vs. Hades and Scar 19. Battle of Wonderland 20. Captain Hook vs. Velina 21. Dr. No vs. Agent Smith 22. Epilogue Round 8 1. War of the Multiverse 2. Zira and Shere Khan vs. Sabor 3. Dr. Robotnik vs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 4. Dr. Doom vs. Mojo Jojo 5. Epilogue Round 9 1. Bakura vs. Tsubaki Kasugano 2. Fairy Godmother vs. Rayquaza and Shadow Blot 3. Agent Smith vs. Jack Torrance 4. E-102 Gamma and Robotnik vs. Pete 5. Alameda Slim vs. Puppetino 6. Interlude 7. Black Bot vs. Captain Hook 8. Cowbot vs. Dor-15 9. Merlock vs. Clavious 10. Roman Torchwick vs. Sephiroth 11. Ancient Minister vs. Pete 12. Interlude 13. Prologue 14. The Horned King vs. Frollo 15. Frieza vs. El Supremo 16. Brandon Quark and Doofus vs. Dr. Drakken 17. Magica De Spell and The Ice Bird vs. Dr. Doom 18. Ivo Robotnik vs. Lord Maliss 19. Sa'Luk vs. Metal Sonic 20. Epilogue Round 10 1. Prologue 2. Maleficent vs. Yuno Gasai 3. Hexxus vs. Jafar 4. Hopper vs. Pete 5. Metal Sonic 3.0 vs. Mr. L 6. Interlude 7. Prison Break 8. Epilogue Round 11 1. Gannondorf and King Bob-omb vs. Donkey Kong 2. Cruella De Vill vs. The Riddler 3. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts vs. Wille the Giant 4. E-102 Gamma vs. Axel 5. Interlude 6. The Koopalings vs. Death Gun 7. Dr. Cortex vs. King K. Rool 8. Dr. Doom vs. Brandon Quark and Doofus 9. Wario and Waluigi vs. Master Hand 10. Megatron vs. Vegeta 11. Interlude Section heading Write the second section of your page here.